Such a method and such an arrangement are known from DE-PS 37 18 202. In the known apparatus, by means of a spectral photometer the back-scattered light is recorded and the intensities of the reflected light and of the fluorescence light are determined. Since the fluorescence light is particularly intense in the transitional region between the melanoma and the sound tissue, there can be derived from the spectrum thus determined by means of an empirically determined stored table whether or not an anomaly is present in the region of the tissue surface each time recorded by the spectral photometer.
Melanomae are irregularly formed and irregularly pigmented lesions of the skin, which are externally very similar to a birth-mark (nevus). Some patients have on their whole body surface a comparatively large number of birth-marks. If by means of the known method it should be examined whether in fact only birth-marks and not melanomae are concerned, the spectral photometer should be brought into a plurality of positions with respect to the patient to be examined and the intensities determined by the spectral photometer should be evaluated. Such an examination would be very time-consuming.